five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Planned OCs for the Future
Add your planned OCs here! Just add them and a brief description! Bunniesbunnybunnies Wonderplate A genderless plate who wants to fly. Super crazy and psychotic. Can't jumpscare you, but can get in your office and distract you. Konamie An Animatronic Owl who is surprisingly nice. Hates Wonderplate. Jumpscare is flapping her wings in your face. Hattre A hat with legs that kicks people at night. Inspired by the Chests that kick you in Smash Run in Smash for the 3ds. Jumpscare is kicking you in the face. Leon A greedy male lion that comes from a Japanese Nooderia with Tanooka. Tanooka A Tanooki from the Japanese Restaraunt アライグマ麺宮殿, or just Tanooka's Noodle Palace. Kanoppa A Kappa from the same imported restaraunt as Tanooka. Blackopsgirl Me stuff goes here ^_^ Amaru900 My Planned OCs will be here. PvzFanatic come back later. ManinBlack007JK King Pin and Balla Two males; they control the Bowling Lanes and are part of a Mafia type crew in the restaurant. This is the next OC that will be made. DJ Rush A Valentine's Day themed animatronic that serves as a Matchmaker with Lindsay. Meme A hallucination that wants control of everything. Endo Seven A general in the Cutting Crew militia. A and O Rainbow Man's blood doners and slaves\proxies. Ylviere Kingsland The mother of Lindsay and the two sisters and brother. Owns an attraction in the pizzeria; part endoskeleton. Zweihandler A scrapped animatronic at a knight based restaurant. Snare A benevolent suit that was made as a new animatronic for Freddy's. Suicide A mavolent suit for a horror attraction; brother of Snare. Platewoman A paper plate doll made by Alex when he was a kid. Given life by the Seamstress. Inferno "The Deuce Ex Machina"; a rouge entity from the Manifestation that serves as a strategist in the Crew. Shredcut TheVinnyLord Icee A powerful polar bear animatronic that guards Phobe. Luckee A smart and hyper dog animatronic that guards Phobe with Icee. Rowan An old, withered, and wise raven animatronic advisor for the Animatronic Kingdom. Timmy A hunter eagle animatronic that carries out Phobe's orders. His code is: "Kill one man, and you are an assassin. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god." Will A lonely wolf animatronic that is isolated and rejected by everyone, but is used as a minor messenger for the Animatronic Kingdom. Hawkins A thief and a pirate animatronic hawk hired by Phobe to do smash-and-grab work. Clix Animatronic ghost thing that represents lust. TIBAH A demonic entity disguised as a cute stuffed bunny owned by Totxie. Founder of The Federation. Totxie A young mysterious puppet originally a maid from the Mask Kingdom. Owner of TIBAH. Foxstar241 Rachel A duck who is usually depressed but has a cheerful side to her. Antony A dog who is working with Icy; he also seduces everyone in a different way, by song and music. Like Icy, his secret is found by the same people. Hana A highly sensitive lamb. Her name means "blossom" in Japanese. Pamela A parrot merchant in the day, a supplier to the TROOP at night. Shr also plays with the children sometimes. TROOP Stands for The Revolutionary Order Of Pacifists. They oppose the TAN. Mixed A animatronic that is made out of parts from ALL of Foxstar241's OCs. Mixed has fragments of personality from the parts. (EG: Due to having Holly's ear, Mixed would be sweet, and having Icy's wing, Mixed acts like a traitor.) It is unknown what Mixed's gender is, although Mixed is theorized to be a female. Lola A formerly non-sapient Lynx, used by the TAN. She used to be the guard-dog (or guard-LYNX) for them, and if a ally came over, she would bark something to signify the ally's arrival. After Strawberry left the TAN, he took Lola with him. She is now currently sapient and comes to her friends' assistance when they need it most. She can do the things that the other animatronics can do (walk on two legs, talk), but she likes to walk on her fours and be silent. She is often misinterpreted as Strawberry's pet (but hey, this might be true.) Zoey A Lynx who FEELS (NOT really) sick most of the time, though when she is NOT, well, she shows her true colors: wise and gentle. Her role in the TROOP is currently undecided. Star The animatronic embodiment of Foxstar241. And yes, it's a fox. Neko Foxstar241's FINAL OC, Neko is a female cat, and that is all the information you'll ever know, only a select few have seen her. DsFanboyCategory:Information Endoskell An animatronic that is a hallucination/animatronic. Darrell the Dentist An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is an active animatronic. Toy Silver The remodeled version of Silver Freddy. Travis The Troll A troll(not trollface) animatronic who is a medium-active animatronic. Unnamed Golden Freddy-like animatronic Is a disembodied golden Freddy Fazbear head,however it is messed-up. Beatrice the Butterfly An animatronic butterfly,who is broken due to children playing with it,much like Mangle. Bolt-Weed Splatrix Pixx's "sister". She performs as an acrobatics master for the kids, using her signature, a liquid-shooting blaster to help her perform in some cases. Even though her blaster shoots liquid of some sort, it can actually kill a normal human in 3 bursts. RandomzSunfish23901 The Ghosts Claws A green velociraptor who loves running. He's a very fast runner. Squeak A gray mouse who loves books and cookies. He is depicted as a nerd. Odd Cheese Ronald We have a new one come see him'.Hes out of this world!' Ivan the iguana Golden Ivan Golden Ivan is the nicest Golden animatronic, but not by much. Him, Ivan, and Toy Ivan. consider each other family. Cityws Sarah The night guard embodiment of cityws Gaomon332 Darcy Dog An animatronic dog that was almost made to annoy the player. While in most games she cannot harm them, she is very annoying and will attract the other animatronics to you with her constant blabber. Want to keep her away and close the door? Nope! She'll just smash the window and jump in, which leaves you even more vulnerable than you were before. Foxy coming down the hallway? No problem! Just close the doo- oh wait, the windo- AAH! Natalie Smith The younger sister of Nigel, she lost her ability to walk at the age of 10, due to Nigel's bad aim, long story. She takes the night shift at Freddy's one night while Nigel is on vacation, but she is kidnapped and Nigel has to come home early to find her. She is as rich, if not richer, than Nigel due to various bets they have, which she somehow always seems to win at. Sophia Sloth Representing sloth. An animatronic sloth that rarely ever seems to move, not during the night when the animatronics are supposed to be hunting for the guard, nor during the night when the children are in the pizzeria to play with the animatronics. She also speaks very slowly, taking almost a minute for her to get a simple sentence out. While she is lazy, she is also slightly kind-hearted and likes to help people, providing she doesn't get too active, of course. Bianca Bat Representing envy. An animatronic bat obsessed with Ricky Rooster, to the point of insanity. A seductress that often lies her way into things to make things go her way. Her obsession with Ricky is a mystery, as he has never really done anything with or to her, as he is actually unaware of her obsession, even though every other animatronic knows about it, and even some humans too. Her obsession is set to become a running gag, when Ricky isn't present, she shows signs of extreme insanity. Percy Pig Representing gluttony. An animatronic pig whom loves to enjoy all the foods in life. He will eat anything, ranging from pizza and sandwiches to even bacon, despite the fact that he is based off a pig, it is unknown if he knows that it's cannibalism. He is very short, being even shorter than Ron Rabbit, though is extremely obese for his size. His weight is unknown, as he usually breaks any scales he is put upon. Selena Squirrel Representing greed. Selena is an animatronic squirrel whom loves to hoard things, especially shiny things like jewelry. She is very protective of her "collection" and won't ever let another being see where she keeps the things she "finds", be them human or animatronic, she doesn't seem to care. She is normally very shy, though when seeing any form of jewelry, she instantly snaps into another mode that is a lot more focussed and content on her goals "finding" some more jewelry to "add to her collection". Henry Whitefrost A man who worked at the final incarnation of Freddy's, and had a great interest in Fazbear's Fright, both before and after the fire. As one could guess due to his name, he has hair as white as frost, though somehow is always able to look youthful. He has a very upbeat and cheery attitude, with a strange obsession over blood, guts, and most of all, death. Felica Whitefrost Henry's apparent long-lost sister, a lot of her appearance comes from her "brother". She has long, white hair, with gray eyes that can pierce through even the strongest person's emotions. She also has the same upbeat and cheery personality as Henry, though despises blood and guts. Apparently used to work as an attorney, she tends to overthink things a lot. A bit foul mouthed, introduced in the Kingdoms series. Flavia Whitefrost Felica's twin sister, and so Henry's other long-lost "sister", Flavia looks nothing like her other two relatives, for the most part. Despite her last name, she has firey red hair, instead of the standard white the other two of her siblings have. She is slightly pessimistic, and sometimes thinks lowly of herself. She has Henry's love of guts, gore and death. As with Felica, she is introduced in the Kingdoms series. Jack the Yiffer A man once told me the legend of Jack the Ripper. I said to him "Hey, I don't really care." After remembering that event, an animatronic appeared in Freddy's. Exactly how, I do not know. However, given his current name, I think he may be an even bigger fan of yiffing than the Golden one once was. (Credits to MiB for this yiffy idea) Jack's Pet A small quadrupedal dog animatronic capable of only speaking via dog barks, though somehow, Jack is able to understand his pet. The pet is unnamed as of now, and unlike other animatronics on the wiki, he is much more animal like, due to both his speech patterns, size and behavior. He and Jack are never apart, if one shows up, you can be guaranteed to find the other somewhere. Sinner A combination Barret Bear An animatronic bear who always has an excuse for something. He's missing his right hand, and is very tall. Alfred Jones A night guard whom worked at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987. He is of Scottish origin, and is very proud of his heritage. He's of a rather muscular build, and has quite a short temper. However, after he finished his last shift, he went missing. Because of this, his current location is unknown and it's not known if he'll appear in any other games again. Capper Gao's final OC. Will have a major part in his final game, also. His appearance is currently not able to be seen by the public, only authorized people from Gaomon Gamez have seen him. Drooodle1r5 Tektite A multicolored animatroinic at day, Black animatronic with red glow at night. Waluigiofthegods WOTG The Animatronic version of Waluigiofthegods. Moo-Moo A cow Animatronic hid in the Parts/Service Room in FNAF 2. He will also appear in Five Nights at Moo-Moo's, an upcoming game. Kamikazewolf Mac+Cool Wise Old Bonnie He looks like Springtrap, but his color is purple. Emerald1052 Kitty Kat A cat animatronic with a big caring heart (plus very adorable). She is the original sister of Emy the Guardian Cat. "Meow! Hiya little kitties and welcome to Kitty Kat's Party Place!" -Kitty Kat Rally the Rattlesnake A cowboy snake that always shows support, respect, and bravery. He is small, but he has a deadly bite. He is also Emerald's first male OC. "Be ssssssafe in thesssse dusssssty landssssss. They can get yersssself sssstuck in a bandit'ssss trap." -Rally the Rattlesnake Parry the Parrot Puppet A parrot puppet with great humor and can make almost anyone laugh. He is also small, but yet he's loud for a parrot. "Swack! Parry want a cracker!" -Parry the Parrot Puppet A Wikia contributor Lieben A Cupid animatronic who speaks Italian, Lieben's name means "love" in English.